1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift register apparatus, more particularly, to a shifter register apparatus capable of restraining the coupling noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with great advance in the fabricating techniques of opto-electronics and semiconductor devices, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been vigorously developed. Among the FPDs, a liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) has become the mainstream display product due to its advantages of outstanding space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, free radiation, and low electrical field interference. Accordingly, the LCD developed by various manufacturers trend to be miniaturization and low cost.
To reduce the fabrication cost of the LCD, some manufacturers have directly fabricated a plurality of amorphous silicon (a-Si) shift registers on the glass substrate through an amorphous silicon (a-Si) process, so as to replace the conventional gate driver. Thereupon, to reduce the fabrication cost of the LCD can be achieved.
However, the stability of the output signals (i.e. the scan signal) of the circuits in the conventional a-Si shift registers is not good; and it is easily influenced by the coupling of the external clock signals to produce the large noise (it can be understood the coupling noise), thereby causing the wrong logic output. To reduce the effect caused by the coupling noise in conventional, a large compensation capacitor would be designed into the circuit structure of each a-Si shift register, but such would increase the layout area of the a-Si shift registers and reduce the output capability of the a-Si shift registers.